07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Barsburg Empire
The Barsburg Empire The 07 ghost series is set and the midst of the fictional Barsburg Empire. Barsburg is the biggest and most powerful country in the 07 ghost series, with an enormous Empire consisting of several other countries they invaded and conquered, including Raggs (which is now the capital) and Antwort. Bastian says the goal of the Barsburg Empire is world domination. Barsburg appears to have been inspired by Germany, sharing many German customs and terminology (Bars, Burg, Hoch, Begleiter, etc are German). The Empire is split up into 7 Districts, each of the Districts having it's own cities, rulers and cultures. The Barsburg capital is located in District 1 and the Barsburg Church is located in District 7. Manga chapter 65 shows that the Barsburg capital used to be located in District 3. History Very little has been shown on how the Barsburg Empire grew to be so large, but it has been established that the Empire did this by invading and conquering other countries. The side chapter Pilot hints that the Empire used to be known as the Lulu Empire before the country Barsburg began to surmount the other Districts. A chapter in the manga shows that the original country of Barsburg was located in District 3, this apparently being the only District that was part of the Barsburg Empire prior to the War with Raggs. After Raggs was conquered, and the new capital established, the Empire supposedly continued to progress through the surrounding countries in order to expand it's territory over a 10 year period. At the begining of the series, the Barsburg Empire had already consisted of Seven Districts. The Raggs War The Raggs war is the most infamous of the Empire's battles. According to Castor, there were two neighbouring countries both of equal power, Barsburg and Raggs. Barsburg was protected by God with the Eye of Raphael, and Raggs was protected by God with the Eye of Mikhail. There are several different stories as to how the Raggs war was triggered. The history books say that it was caused after Raggs declared war on Barsburg and tried to invade in order to take the Eye of Raphael. Castor also tells a different story, saying that the war was fought on the grounds of Fea Kruz stealing Pandora's box, the device that seals Verloren's body, and Barsburg believed that with this Raggs could retrieve both eyes and resurect Verloren, the God of Death. However Castor also adds that some people believe that Barsburg used the theft of Pandora's box as an excuse to attack and destroy Raggs 'in the name of justice', but actually invaded for monetary gain. Chapters 65 and 66 of the manga show that Barsburg did indeed use the Pandora's box incident as an excuse to invade. Wakaba Oak, who apparently spear-headed the mission, commented that 'this is the war we have hoped for for so long', showing that the Military has been waiting for an excuse to attack. The real reason for the war was revealed in chapter 66; Barsburg wanted to make Raggs its new capital due to its vast supply of Zaiphon reserves. The Antwort War It is unknown how or why the war with Antwort began but at the start of the series the two countries were shown to be already hostile towards eachother. The earliest mention of the conflict with Antwort was during one of the Military meetings, where the officers spoke of how Antwort was ammassing it's army. The Black Hawks were eventually sent to resolve the conflict, the hostiles subjugated, and the Empire took Antwort within a week, taking it as part of the Empire. Geography The Barsburg Empire is made up of several floating continents, allegedly kept afloat by Zaiphon, and joined together with thin bridges of land. It is currently unknown what lies below the line of clouds as no one has ever ventured below them. The land of the Barsburg Empire is mainly divided into 7 areas each known as a District, the Districts are numbered 1-7 presumably in the order they were conquered. The original names of the Districts are relativley unknown, although District 1 used to be known as Raggs. 1st District The 1st District is in the centre of the Barsburg Empire, safely protected by the other Districts surrounding it and as a result of this, is the location of Barsburg's capital. In the centre of the captial is Hohburg Fortress, which is boasted to be impenetrable. District 1 was revealed to be the old Kingdom of Raggs until it was conquered by Barsburg during the Raggs War. 7th District The 7th District is to the far North-East of the Empire and is the location of the Barsburg Church. District 7 is known universally as 'God's District' and appears to be off limits to those from other Districts that are not seeking sanctuary. Most of the 07 ghost series is set in the 7th District. Antwort Antwort has been the most recent of the Barsburg Empire's conquests, located north-east of the 6th District.